


Practice

by AnnieO



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieO/pseuds/AnnieO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose try to come up with a new way to spend their down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“This is all your fault.”

The Doctor looked startled at Rose’s tone. “Wha? But you said you wanted to try something different.”

“Might of ya.” Rose blew a strand of hair out of her face only to have it fall right back to its annoying spot.

“There! See you did say it!” The Doctor grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her. “You Rose Tyler started this!”

Rose groaned and would have given him a slap, if her hands weren’t other wise occupied. “I _might_ have said lets try something different, but you’re the one who came up with this.”

“Ah, so what you’re saying is…”

“It’s all your fault.”

“Right.” The Doctor wiggled his nose. “Need to…”

“Don’t you dare.”

The Doctor pouted. “But my nose itches.”

“And my legs are cramping but I ain’t moving am I.” Rose’s breath caught as one of the Doctor’s fingers ghosted across her skin. “No fair,” she whispered.

“Never said I would play fair.” His breath tickled against her cheek.

“Doctor…” Rose threaded one hand through his hair and promptly gave it a quick tug. “You’re not helping by doing that. One thing at a time Doctor, more later.” She grinned her tongue peeking out from between her red lips.

The Doctor sighed but stopped his teasing. “You know on the planet Methopopalotus they actually have a month long competition of this, the pair that last the longest gets to be the Grand Champion for a year.” He paused. “Oh! Maybe we should go there!”

“Metho…”

“…popalotus.”

“No.”

“But Rose, I’m sure we could win!”

"No.”

“All we’d have to do is practice a bit more, maybe more positions, and we’d have to build up endurance for it.”

“Doctor…”

“Course that means we’d have to do this every night, and maybe after lunch too, or before breakfast.” The Doctor frowned. “Might interfere with saving the Universe.”

“Doctor…”

“Nah, we can work around saving the Universe.” The Doctor’s face suddenly broke into one of his blinding grins. “Oh! We could practice in the shower, the control room, the closet…”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Doctor…”

“…The garden, the library, the pool, the zero room, the workshop… No, not there too greasy.”

Rose groaned. “Doctor…”

“…We’d have to spend hours getting all the grease off… Oh that might be fun… But that would take away from practice time.” His eyes meet Rose’s. “So what do you say Rose Tyler?” He winks at her. “Want to practice?”

“Oi! You two paying attention here?!” Both heads turned towards the exasperated voice beside them. “I swear you’re worse then a pair of drunk teenagers you are.”

The Doctor blushed. “Donna…”

“Don’t Donna me Spaceman!” She leaned forward placing her hands on her hips. “You’re the one who wanted my help to do this.” She reached over and picked up the device she had been put in charge of. “Now you two gonna pay attention?”

“Yes,” both answered

“Good.” Donna flicked her finger on the little arrow and watched as it spun around landing on the next colored spot. “Right Doctor, left hand blue.”

“Doctor…”

“Yes Rose?”

“We are _never_ playing twister again!”


End file.
